The proposed two-year research project will compare, in a controlled experimental design, a programmatic preventive intervention plus standard post-rape in hospital exam procedures versus standard post-rape hospital exam procedures alone in reducing frequency and intensity of post-rape psychopathology. To utilize data obtained in the original pliot study to construct and experimentaly evaluate an easily administered, inexpensive, programmatic preventive intervention.